haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack
A series of soundtracks and radio bangumi were published for the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. They followed Asahina Mikuru's Adventure Episode 00 Soundtrack & Radio Bangumi 1. Soundtrack 1 & Radio Bangumi 2 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya II # Itsumo no Fuukei - いつの風景 - The usual scenery - 2:18 # Nanika ga Okashii - 何かが可笑しい - Something's a bit weird - 1:42 # Oi Oi - おいおい - Hey, hey 2:02 # Yuuutsu no Yuuutsu - 憂鬱の憂鬱 - A depressing depression -1:50 # The Mysterious - 2:06 # Bouken Desho Desho? Yokoku Arrange - 冒険でしょでしょ - It's an adventure, right? - 0:22 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening - 退屈しのぎ名作戦 - A selection of masterpieces to kill time - 2:57 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai ~ Meisakusen - 6:00 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 4:59 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:21 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 7:06 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 1:53 Tracks 7-12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 2 & Radio Bangumi 3 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya III/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya IV # Kouchou Kouchou 2:52 # Unzari da 1:11 # Higeki no Heroine 1:42 # Mikuru no Kokoro 2:17 # Nagato no Kokuhaku 2:49 # Asakura Ryouko no Shinjitsu 2:17 # Nagato VS Asakura 3:31 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 2:36 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 6:28 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:18 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 7:06 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 7:23 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:01 Tracks 8-13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 3 & Radio Bangumi 4 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI # Haruhi no Kokuhaku 2:49 # Shizunda Kokoro 2:07 # Kyomuteki Kuukan 2:16 # Heisa Kuukan 2:10 # Shinjin 2:45 # Soshite, Itsumo no Fuukei 1:28 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 3:08 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 6:24 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 3:01 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 7:07 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 4:38 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen Tracks 7-12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 4 & Radio Bangumi 5 The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya/Mystérique Sign # Yakyuu wa Seishun to no Sesshoku 1:32 # Tokkun Arunomi 1:33 # The Gouin 2:06 # Gekiretsu de Karei Naru Hibi 2:24 # SOS Dan Shidou! 1:42 # Yare Yare Oi Oi! 1:46 # Kamadouma 2:50 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 4:29 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 5:04 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:27 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 5:36 # Haruhiteki Minority Report - Meisakusen 6:06 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:37 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 5 & Radio Bangumi 6 Remote Island Syndrome Part 1/Remote Island Syndrome Part 2 # Fuyu no Ashioto 1:33 # Yuruku Ikimashou 1:50 # Beach Vacances 2:14 # Comical Hustle 1:10 # Kyoufu no Hajimari 4:27 # Mystery Time 4:03 # Meitantei ga Kaiketsu 0:27 # Taikutsu Shinogi Meisakusen ~ Opening 3:25 # Burari Fushigi Tansakutai - Meisakusen 5:49 # Yuki ni Kike! - Meisakusen 2:32 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 6:18 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 4:40 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:08 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 6 & Radio Bangumi 7 Live Alive/The Day of Sagittarius # God knows... (TV ver.) 2:42 # Lost my music (TV ver.) 4:08 # Gakusei Guitar Duo 0:37 # Suisougakubu 0:45 # Sunao na Kimochi 2:30 # Pico Pico Game Music 1:14 # Taikutsu Shinogi ~ Opening - Meisakusen 3:03 # Yuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kiku Shiori - Meisakusen 6:01 # Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan! - Meisakusen 4:51 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 6:24 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 3:54 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 3:37 Tracks 7 to 12 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Soundtrack 7 & Radio Bangumi 8 Someday in the Rain # Aru Ame no Hi 1:44 # Kanashimi Afureru 1:40 # Chiisakute mo Suteki na Shiawase 1:38 # Haruhi no Omoi 1:50 # Shinjin Ichi (Guitar ver.) 0:55 # Hi Nichijou e no Sasoi 2:04 # Fuman Tsunotte 1:09 # Taikutsu Shinogi ~ Opening - Meisakusen 3:13 # Yuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kiku Shiori - Meisakusen 5:40 # Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan! - Meisakusen 5:02 # Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou - Meisakusen 5:07 # Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner - Meisakusen 4:28 # Ushiromuki Hitori Hansekai! - Meisakusen 2:27 Tracks 8 to 13 are radio digest tracks. This is enclosed with The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. External Links *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (VGMdb) Category:Audio dramas Category:CDs